Hugo
Hugo, the Jungle Animal (literally translated from Jungledyret Hugo) is a rare jungle animal and the title character of the series with the same name. He serves as the main protagonist for the whole series. Jungledyret Hugo/Go Hugo Go Hugo made his first appearance in Jungledyret Hugo (later redubbed in English as Go Hugo Go). Hugo is first seen living in his natural home, the Jungle. Upon waking up and getting a little breakfast, Hugo decides to mess with his two monkey friends, Zig and Zag. Tying their tails together while they sleep, he lets out a roar similar to that of a lion, causing the two to try and run away in fear, but end up dangling from their tails. Upon asking the two if they "want to hang out", Hugo untangles the two monkeys' tails and drops them onto a tree branch below. The trio then sing the song Wulle Wulle Wap Wap, talking of their everyday lives (while partaking in swinging from vines, riding parrots and enjoying some fruit (during the last event, Zig and Zag trick Hugo into kissing a chameleon, much to his displeasure)) and how "there's no more clever fellows" than them. After the song, the trio happily play around on the jungle floor. Hugo is next seen racing with Zig and Zag through the trees; unfortunately, one of the vines Hugo grabs turns out to be a massive snake! Clearly displeased, the snake intends to swallow Hugo whole; luckily, through some quick thinking, Hugo creates a lie about how he is extremely poisonous if consumed and that, if he were eaten, the snake would suffer stomach pains, impairment of vision and finally death. Though the snake is skeptical, it slithers off, deciding it's best not to find out if Hugo really is poisonous or not. After taunting the fleeing snake with a cry of "Wulle Wulle Wa!", Hugo has a good laugh with his friends. Some time later, during the afternoon, Hugo is enjoying watermelons with Zig and Zag. After throwing away a watermelon rind (which is used by Conrad Cupmann and his native guide to track down Hugo), Hugo tries to wake his friends with a good-natured tickle, but is unintentionally punched in the nose (much to the enjoyment of his two friends). Annoyed at having been punched in the nose and having been laughed at by his friends, Hugo decides to leave the part of the jungle his friends liked to hang around in (but not before he has a run in with the snake from earlier); unfortunately, Hugo ends up with more than he bargained for when he ends up caught in a net and then placed into a crate set up as a trap by Cupmann and the Chief. When Hugo is finally able to leave the crate, he finds himself in the hands of Izabella Dehavalot (referred to in all European dubs as "Izabella Scorpio"), a crazy starlet who's been on the hunt for a rare creature to co-star with her in a film so that she and Cupmann can make a ton of money. Naturally, Hugo doesn't take kindly to being held against his own will (nor does he take kindly to Izabella's kisses), so he bits her on the nose and jumps off of the yacht in an attempt to swim to safety. Unfortunately, Hugo is chased by the ever-determined Izabella and eventually falls off a waterfall, seemingly to his death. Fortunately, Hugo survives the long fall, but finds himself lost in a horribly deforested part of the jungle. As Hugo walks onwards (recounting the number of unpleasant events that transpired that day), he eventually reaches a cluster of palm trees teeming with plantains (though Hugo assumes they're just bananas with green skins). Devouring one greedily, Hugo soon falls asleep afterwards. Unbeknownst to Hugo, he chose one of the worst possible places to fall asleep- a plantain farm. Woken by the sounds of the farmhands cutting down bunches of plantains, Hugo ends up unintentionally in a bag with several plantains, which is loaded on a truck, taken to a harbor and thrown onto a conveyor belt leading to a massive cargo ship bound for Copenhagen, Denmark (which, ironically, Izabella and Conrad are using to get back home from their vacation). During the trip, Hugo ponders "what could be worse?" when he knows all too well that he's in a confined space, he can't see and he's losing oxygen; unfortunately, he gets his answer when, thanks due to the rocking of the cargo ship, he contracts sea sickness and vomits. Calling for help, he is saved by a pair of rats. After commenting that Hugo smells awful, the rats direct Hugo out of the hold of the ship by pointing him to a ventilation shaft that leads up to the top deck, where he can wash the vomit out of his fur. As quickly as possible, Hugo clambers onto the top deck and, after cleaning himself (and nearly sliding off of the ship and into the ocean), he decides to grab something to fill his empty stomach. Picking up an unfamiliar scent, Hugo follows his nose to the ship's galley. Finding a pot of stew, Hugo sticks his finger in for a taste; unfortunately, Hugo never learned it's unwise to play near a stove and burns his hand in the process. Unexpectedly, he receives some help- Meatball Charlie, the ship's cook, discovers Hugo and (after applying some ointment to Hugo's burned paw) gives him a sample of his meatballs, which Hugo enjoys quite a bit. After making himself at home in Charlie's kitchen, Hugo kicks back and (unintentionally) starts up the song Cooking to a Brand New Beat (in which he provides the drum music). Sadly, things take a turn for the worse, as Hugo's playing hardly goes unnoticed and the ever-psychotic Izabella finds the jungle animal. Luckily, Charlie refuses to let Izabella have Hugo (ignoring the fact that she'll pay any price) and, when decent reasoning doesn't work, he shoves the crazed woman out of his kitchen and locks it up tight. Some time later, the cargo ship makes its way to Copenhagen's ports and Hugo marvels at this new, strange world. Though intimidated, Hugo is promised by Charlie that he'll be safe, because he's going to a zoo. Following Charlie, Hugo is taken to the zoo (unaware that Izabella has yet to give up on her chase). Hugo doesn't quite enjoy his new home at the zoo- a massive crowd of paparazzi are constantly taking photographs of him, he's in a cage and the claustrophobia is quick to settle in. Once Charlie and the media take their leave of him, Hugo begins to panic and, eventually, cries out in fear. A zoo lion doesn't take kindly to Hugo's racket and tells him to calm down and forget the jungle, since a zoo animal's life is the best (according to the lion, at least). Despite the lion's attempt to help, Hugo still wants to break out; luckily, he receives a visitor- a city fox named Rita. Hugo becomes smitten with Rita, who talks of her family life and her street smart ways. Though the two share a tender moment (and Hugo's food), the happiness is short-lived, as Conrad and one of his goons goes in to capture Hugo. Through some quick moves, Hugo escapes and tries to find Rita; sadly, this plan fails, as Hugo avoids getting run over by cars, is spooked by traffic lights, gets electrocuted several times (note- this was cut out in the American version) and finally winds up on top of a building. Exhausted and horribly lost in the concrete jungle, Hugo falls asleep. The next morning, Hugo wakes up and, thinking for a brief moment that he's back home, tries to get breakfast in the usual way. To his misfortune, he gets a nasty shock as the only thing falling into his paws is bird feces. Wiping his paws off, Hugo quickly finds the cure for his hungry stomach- piles and piles of food! Going to the nearby market and quickly beginning to chow down on the local foods, Hugo meets another animal denizen of Copenhagen- a stuck-up, prissy poodle named Sabrina Sandhurst. The two discuss breed rarity (while Sabrina notes her various accomplishments in dog shows to the completely oblivious Hugo) and Hugo, curious about Sabrina's life and believing that Sabrina seems kind enough, decides to slip into the groceries brought along by Sabrina's owner (after having ridden in a car before, Hugo is hesitant to riding out in the open). Arriving at Sabrina's home, Hugo slips away and clambers onto a bookcase. He eventually gets Sabrina's attention; eventually, Sabrina gets the impression that Hugo is a cat (based on the fact that he can climb and dogs can't) and orders him out. Hugo, not one to be ordered around, promptly throws Sabrina's awards back at her, which gets her in trouble with her owner, who drags her outside. Not intending to get caught, Hugo runs away again and ends up in a children's room. After having a brief look around at the toys in the room, he ends up cornered on top of a dollhouse by two children. To Hugo's misfortune, the two children decide to keep him as a pet and play house with him. Category:Characters Category:Heroes